typingfandomcom-20200215-history
Beetleborgs Metallix and the Return of S2-to-S6 Era Power Rangers (2019, UK) - part by 76859Thomas Productions
Beetleborgs Metallix and the Return of S2-to-S6 Era Power Rangers is a episode of the nine-parter. Beetleborgs Metallix is a biggest plan of a return with the Power Rangers. The superheroes with Numbuhs 1-5 & The Spies to defeat Nukus and his Monsters will become "The Fearsome Five". Grogar is a biggest & baddest leader of the villains to plan with a plan to send it of the villains & enemies. The Kids Next Door operatives must defeat King Sombra and his Henchmen. Mutated Darkonda & Red Pine are of the attack with Spies of the Top Secret Agent WOOHP Can of a plan as with...The Beetleborgs Metallix and his Heroes. Crush of the Crustaceans When Nukus defeats the Beetleborgs, only their civilian powers remain. Metallix Rising There's a riot at Charterville Prison when the kids try to ward off the Crustacean soldiers. Battle Station Alert The Beetleborgs retreat from the Worm Tank only to encounter Nukus, Horribelle and Vilor, so they transform into bugs to escape. The Mutiny Part 3 The Power Rangers, aware that they need to regain control of the Dinozords in order to finish activating the Thunderzords, work on reclaiming them with the aid of an electronic scrambler developed by Billy. Brother, Can You Spare An Arrowhead? Tommy tracks down David, held captive in a mysterious cave, but is confronted by King Mondo, who demands the Arrowhead be given to him before he releases Tommy’s brother. Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers Part 2 After being shrunk by Shinkasect, the Turbo Rangers soon learn that they are slowly turning into insects. Passing the Torch Divatox is pressured by her mother, Mama D, to deal the Turbo Rangers a crucial blow. Cassie & TJ successfully locate Tommy, but they find the task of rescuing him difficult. Meanwhile, an hourglass starts to countdown which will countdown to an event that will change the foundation of the Power Ranger Legacy forever. The Rangers' Mega Voyage Surviving a devastating battle with Darkonda, the Space Rangers flee to the moon, where they unlock the powers of Zordon’s hidden Mega Voyager. Nukus and his Monsters (The Fearsome Five) Nukus - First Episode - S2E1 - The Premiere - Crush of the Crustaceans - by 76859Thomas.png Flamite.jpg Pirantishead.jpg Mace Face.jpg Shrinkasect.jpg Mutantrus.jpg Meet with Grogar Grogar's Legion of Doom Dark Oak (Sonic X UK).png Divatox (S5E17) - by 76859Thomas.png Horribelle (BBM-UK) - by 76859Thomas - First Episode.png Vilor (BBM-UK) - by 76859Thomas - First Episode.png Les Fortunes - S2E1 - by 76859Thomas.png Father (Caked-Four).png DCFDTL Still Laughing on the Kids S5e01.png Terence Lewis (Totally Spies UK).png Helga (Totally Spies! UK) - S4.png Boogie Gus (Totally Spies! UK) - S4.png Lord_tirek_is_back_by_fercho262_dd4aqjy-pre.jpg Queen Chrysalis ID S9E8.png Cozy Glow ID S9E8.png Lord Zedd - Season 2 Premiere - by 76859Thomas.png King Mondo (S4e21) - by 76859Thomas.png Mama-D.jpg Astronema-Silver-Hair.jpg King Sombra and his Henchmen King Sombra ID S9E2.png Autochthon.jpg Putra Pod.jpg Dregs (bbm-minions).jpg Mutated Darkonda & Red Pine Final Scene - Grogar Notes Among the heroes with the Beetleborgs Metallix are: Sector V Operatives from Codename: Kids Next Door, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney from Totally Spies!. Every season to premiere with MMPR S2, PRZ, PRT & PRIS. Between seen in The Final Season was Power Rangers In Space. Among the plan with Nukus in the Fearsome Five are: Flamite, Pirantishead, Mace Face, Shrinkasect and Mutantrus. Among the plan with King Sombra to destroy the Kids Next Door of Sector V are: Autochthon, A Putra Pod and the Dregs. Sam, Clover, Alex & Britney must defeat Mutated Darkonda & Red Pine. Among the assemble villains in Grogar's Legion of Doom are: Dark Oak, Divatox, Horribelle, Vilor, Les Fortunes, Father, The Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Terrence Lewis, Helga Von Guggen, Boogie Gus, Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Lord Zedd, King Mondo, Mama D and Astronema. Category:Beetleborgs Metallix Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Season Premiere Category:The Final Seasons (The Blogspot) Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Sonic X Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Totally Spies! Category:Crossovers